


Learning to Stand and Deliver

by MasterXploder



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Commissioned Story, Contains the best worst thing I've ever written at the end, Gen, Omorashi, Standing Pee, There is a lot of peeing in this, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: May never liked having to squat to pee outside, so when she first catches sight of the boys relieving themselves, she can't resist trying it out for herself. As she'll discover over multiple attempts, peeing while standing up is not quite so easy for girls, but she won't stop until she's mastered the art.Inspired by the pages in the original PM Gals doujin where May attempts much the same thing. Also available on omorashi.org.





	Learning to Stand and Deliver

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: Contains explicit mention of underaged genitalia and peeing... like, a lot of peeing. Reader discretion advised)
> 
> Story commissioned by Dustin-James Lee
> 
> This story is loosely-based off a series of pages from the original PM Gals doujin by the group Gambler Club. While the general path and conclusion is different, the idea is the same:
> 
> https://nhentai.net/g/1024/44/

Today could not have been a more perfect day to walk through the forests of the Hoenn region. Sunny skies, fair temperature, and a pleasant breeze kept people and Pokemon alike invigorated in their travels. Indeed, it was not an uncommon sight to see a pretty Pokemon or two going about between the trees, whether they were looking for food or just wanting to explore the world at their own pace.

May, the novice Pokemon trainer and contest competitor, certainly kept her eyes on the woods as she walked along the trail with her friends. However, she wasn’t just looking for a new Pokemon to catch and train, but also for a little more personal reason.

_ Ugh, I have to pee, _ she thought with a frown, a hand idly resting near her groin. Her other hand held a tall water canteen, almost empty from the long walk they had been on. Even in the sun, enough time had passed for that water to make its way into her bladder, and now a dull throb kept distracting her from enjoying the walk.

May let out a quiet sigh. The next town was still about a day away, and there wouldn't be any bathrooms to make use of along the way. No, she'd have to squat behind a tree or bush, which was not something she was looking forward to. She'd done it plenty of times already, ever since her mom first taught her how when she was little, but squatting was just a pain in the butt for her. She didn't like the strain it put on her legs, and it always carried a risk of something going wrong, like losing balance and falling on her rear, or getting caught by a wild, aggressive Pokemon. She didn't even want to think about if a boy saw her with her shorts down.

Like it or not, she was gonna have to answer nature's call in its domain soon. Might as well take care of it sooner rather than later, she figured. Coming to a stop, May opened her mouth to speak.

"Uh, hey guys?"

That wasn't her. Instead it came from Ash Ketchum, the boy walking behind her. May, along with her brother Max and the rookie breeder Brock, turned around. There was Ash, with a hand between his legs and one knee rubbing against the other, carrying a nervous smile. His Pikachu rested on his shoulder, also looking a bit embarrassed at his owner.

“Could we maybe stop for a minute? I gotta go again!” he said, his eyes shut.

A bead of sweat ran down everyone’s head.  _ Business as usual with Ash, huh? _ May thought to herself.

“You could’ve asked us anytime if it’s that bad, you know,” said Brock.

“Sorry, I was so busy keeping an eye out for wild Pokemon, I wasn’t paying attention!”

“It’s a shame we can’t teach him the Endure move,” said Max with a sigh.

May giggled a bit at the joke. “Well, I can’t blame him. I could use a little pit stop, myself,” she said, giving a little wiggle to her hips.

“I see…” Brock looked at May more intently than usual. This stare was quickly broken by a glare and growl from Max. “Uh, then let’s take a break! Guys on one side of the road, girls on the other?”

“Works for me!” Ash was quick to depart for the trees, still holding onto himself.

“Well, if everyone else is stopping, I may as well too. I mean, I could have held it for a while, but still,” said Max, following after Ash. There was a noticeable stiffness to his walk.

May kept a close eye on Brock as he walked into the woods as well, making sure he was fully out of sight. Once that happened, she placed a hand to her groin, now that no one was around to watch her squirm a little.

_ Alright, let’s get this over with, _ she thought, turning to the woods behind her. She stepped forward, only to immediately come to a stop before walking into a bush of poisonous leaves. “Eep, close one!” She backed up immediately and looked for another way around. Unfortunately, this plant was notorious for growing in large batches, and there seemed to be bushes of the stuff everywhere on her side. Even if she found a detour around, she didn’t trust that there wouldn’t be more out of plain sight. That was the last thing she wanted near her exposed legs, rump, and “Little Shellder” as her mom called it.

With a sigh, May turned around and walked into the boys’ side of the forest, where not a single poison bush could be seen. She didn’t like the thought of being exposed around them, but if anything, she could trust Max to keep a tight rein on them. Besides, as long as she headed in at a different angle, there would be little chance they’d bump into each other.

Or so she thought. As she passed a tree, May noticed some colors contrasting with the greens and browns of the woods in the corner of her eye. She immediately looked, hoping it would be a new Pokemon, but instead found something very different.

Standing with their backs angled towards her were Ash, Brock, and Max, all three in the process of relieving themselves. She could see their streams, steady and uniform like a Mudkip’s Water Gun except more yellow, leaving from between their legs and making all kinds of noises as they fell into a bush, scattering the liquid everywhere. Ash looked relieved as expected, but Brock was smiling too, and especially Max seemed happy with how much he was finally able to let out. Even Pikachu got in on it, standing on his hind legs and tinkling onto a tree bark, his head held up and a long “Piiiiii~” escaping his open mouth.

May’s face went red instantly. This was not a sight she was expecting to see today. Perhaps the crazier thing, however, was that she didn’t want to look away. Despite growing up with Max, this was the first time she had ever seen a boy peeing… and they were  _ standing up _ . Did they really not need to squat down like she did, at least for going number one? It looked so effortless, with practically zero chance of falling over or getting a poison leaf on their place down there, which she thankfully couldn’t see from here. If only she could do something like that…

_ Wait! _ It was like a Torchic used Flash to light up something inside her brain. She didn’t know what boys had, but who really said she couldn’t pee standing up too? Maybe she needed to take an extra step or two, but if there was even a chance she could make it work, then it was definitely worth trying.

And what better time to test it out than now? Watching the boys relieve their bladders made her own throb a little harder, reminding her of her original reason for coming here. Putting her legs together, she snuck away and let the boys finish up by themselves. She didn’t stop until she had put more than a few trees and bushes between them; they would practically have to be right on top of her to catch what she was gonna do.

Her privacy secured, May had to wonder exactly how this would work. She definitely lacked whatever boys had to aim it forward. The only way she could probably shoot it out like that was if she was leaning back on a log with her legs spread wide and underwear totally off. No, it was gonna come out straight down, which meant she needed to have absolutely nothing in the way for that.

May took one last look around for any Pokemon or people, her gloved hands moving up her mini-skirt and other her shorts. Satisfied with her privacy, she hooked her fingers around the waist and pulled both her shorts and underwear down to her ankles. She then lifted one foot out and rotated them so that her legwear rested on the outside of her other foot.

Standing back up, May lifted her skirt from the sides, revealing her bottom and “Skitty” to the forest around her. Looking down at it, she felt a little weird letting it air out like this, even somewhere she couldn’t be seen. Still, she could feel the urine just inside begging to be let out now.

_ So… is this all I gotta do? _ May wondered as she glanced from her groin to the ground below. It seemed simple enough; with her feet at about shoulder-width, gravity would take care of it for her. Maybe her shoes would get a little bit of splatter, but that would wipe off easy enough. Still, it was probably better to start things slow.

May took in a small breath as she gradually lowered her hold, like a faucet slowly being turned on. A soft glint could be seen at the exit before the first drops, tinted with only a hint of yellow, fell through the air, hitting and almost immediately soaking into the dirt below. Another little dribble followed after, this one adding to the tiny damp patch.

_ Okay, so far so good _ . May had to admit, this risky way of piddling was working better than she expected. The only part of her that had gotten wet was the one place she knew would have to be wiped anyway. A little smile grew on her face. Maybe this was gonna be easier than she thought.

But if she just kept it to a tiny trickle, she’d be stuck here forever. Her body seemed to agree, as she felt her muscles relaxing further, letting more urine pass through. A little tingly feeling, something she usually got if she had to go fairly badly, radiated from her groin, and May closed her eyes while deciding to express her relief.

“Haaahh… Aaah!?”

Her eyes shot open as she quickly felt the one thing she didn’t want to feel: warm and wet.

May looked down at her stream and her heart immediately skipped a couple beats. Her pee was now coming out at a strong force, but not at all like the steady stream she wanted. Droplets flew out at all angles, and a trail ran down each leg, leaving a gleam in the sunlight. She could see plenty of it flying off the puddle growing between her feet, landing on her socks, shoes, and even her shorts and undies.

“Ah, no no no!” she cried out, her arms flailing at her sides. She tried to clench herself shut, but it wasn’t happening, not with her pee already leaving at full force. In her panic, May tried to buck her hips back and forth, hoping to somehow direct the stream a little. If there was any difference, it was that it flew forward a bit between jerks, but otherwise stayed just as messy.

May came to a stop as the futility of it finally dawned on her. This was a failure, no two ways about it. Her legs were soaked, shoes and socks felt gross, and even her pulled-off panties weren’t spared. As her spray slowed into a little tinkle and then into a stray drop or two falling off, May let a frown come on and her upper body hunch over in defeat. “Aw, man…”

Shaking her head in disbelief, May grabbed her fanny pack and pulled out several environmentally-friendly tissues, then went to work wiping her lower body down. She got it all off her skin, but there was little she could do for her clothes at the moment. Her only hope was that there would be a river soon for her to wash them in private, and that some of her cosmetics could mask the faint smell of urine.

Faced with such an embarrassing moment, May wondered if this had been a good idea in the first place. She shook that thought out of her head in the next second. Whenever she lost in a Pokemon battle or contest, she knew that getting mopey and beating herself up didn’t solve anything. The best thing was to pick herself up, see what she did wrong, and try again. Why wouldn’t that be the case here? It had worked at first, surely there was a way to guarantee a successful standing pee. She just had to figure it out for next time.

_ Alright!  Next time, I’ll pee just like a boy! _ She mentally declared while putting her foot back through her undergarments, yanking them back up with a determined look. Said look quickly changed to one of mild gross-out.

_ Ew, gotta change into my other clothes next chance I get! _

 

* * *

 

“Ah, at least I’m out of those shorts now.”

May crawled out of her tent, looking a bit tired from all the walking she had done that day. The setting sun put an orange tint on her spare clothes: a sleeveless, reddish top with a green bandanna, white gloves, green belt, and a different pair of shoes. It was a bit much to completely change her outfit, but even out in the woods, she still couldn’t deny her sense of fashion.

The faint smell of something delicious perked her up a bit. She looked at the campfire to find Brock in the middle of cooking some stew, with Ash and Max eagerly awaiting the meal to come nearby.  _ Hope I can get at least one bite in between all these bottomless stomachs! _

“A pleasant day on the trail and Brock’s cooking on top of that?” she said while walking up to them. “I’m starting to feel a little spoiled today!”

“Is that why you decided to change your entire outfit?” asked Max.

“Um, I…” May put on a nervous smile and her hand behind her head. “Er, yes! I just wanted to, um, dress for the occasion! You know, since we don’t get to eat Brock’s cooking that often!”

“But we just ate some of his cooking a couple days ago,” said Ash.

“Yeah, and you didn’t dress special for that, either,” added Max.

_ Shoot, why do their brains still have to work on an empty stomach!?  _ May’s brain drew a blank no matter how hard she tried to think of another good excuse, or any excuse for that any matter. She definitely didn’t want anyone to know the messy experiment she just tried, but lying was never a strong point of hers. She needed to find a way out of this discussion, and fast.

“Oh?” That’s when she found, or rather  _ felt _ , her solution. May put her legs together and a hand between them, giving a little wiggle. “S-Sorry, nature calls! Gotta go!” she declared before quickly trotting off towards the woods.

“I wonder what that was about?” she heard Ash say.

“I dunno. You kinda get used to it when you spend enough time with her,” said Max, “Why, this one time growing up, I remember when she really had to go to the bathroom, and…”

May didn’t catch the rest of the story, but if it was the one she thought Max was recounting, she would have some very choice words with him when she got back. How was she supposed to know back then that an Oddish could bury itself up to its leaves? It took her forever to get used to peeing outdoors again after that.

With a groan, May returned her focus to her new issue, the building pressure in her bladder again. She hadn’t peed since her failed standing attempt, partly because no one else needed to stop again. The biggest reason was that she wanted to try thinking up some ways to improve her chances of success before she tried again.

She had boiled her failure down to two problems. First, she needed a way to give her pee some forward momentum, since making it go straight down seemed to invite trouble. Second, and more embarrassingly, she remembered a few things about how her “plumbing” worked, namely that while standing, the exit was covered up by her “Bellossom petals”, as mom had called them.

May stopped to scratch her cheek.  _ Mom sure had some silly ways to talk about my vagina! _

While that issue was simple enough to deal with, the lack of proper aim still proved a problem. As she walked, May tried to think of a way to maybe angle herself so it could come out more forward than down with a little force.

While she thought, her eyes drifted towards two trees growing a couple feet apart from each other, with a couple bushes nearby. It'd make for good cover, but something about the way they were positioned made her tilt her head, like it could prove to be more than that.

"Hmm… Oh!" It hit her like a Blaziken using a high jump kick. She smiled at the naughty idea she just came up with. Maybe it wouldn’t work all the time, but she may have found a way to hit two Pidgeys with one stone.

Giving another look around to make sure she was alone, May walked over to the trees, her hands already hooking around her shorts and panties. She pulled them down and stepped one foot out just like last time. That was where the similarities ended; putting a hand on one tree for balance, May lifted her leg with the clothes around her ankle up to the other tree at a nearly ninety-degree angle, letting her naked groin really shine in the setting sun. She then bit down on the glove of her free hand, pulling it loose and leaving the garment in her mouth. Her bare fingers delicately pulled apart the “petals” down below, leaving a certain hole exposed with nothing in the way.

May’s heart quivered in anticipation, making her cheeks turn a light red. Her bladder was more than ready to get the flow going, but May knew she couldn’t just let it out on its own pace this time. If she wanted to avoid a cleanup this time, she needed to push it out.  _ I knew those exercises would come in handy someday! _

“Hmph!” May tensed her muscles, forcing the urine out of its home and through the exit. It shot out of her in a steady and strong stream, almost sparkling in the sunlight and flying forward a fair distance before arcing downward and breaking up, hitting the grass with a faint piddling noise. Her force also produced a slight hiss from her personal water spout; she was certainly thankful everyone else was distracted back at the camp to not hear and see this private performance of hers.

But more than that, May began to smile in excitement. Her technique was working! Maybe her raised leg would be a little tired after this, and she could still feel the need for some tissues once she was done, but this was already going way better than her first try. The relief was quite nice, too. Pushing so much out so quickly was leaving a nice emptying feeling in her, like ridding herself of all the stress that had been building inside her. It wasn’t quite as strong as the couple times when she made it to the toilet right before she peed her pants, but she couldn’t complain about having some nice sensations to go along with her success. 

“Mmm…” She sighed with the glove in her mouth, ready to ride out the rest of her potty time in clean, happy peace.

“Hmm!?”

Sadly, that would not be the case. As her pee slowed down, it could not maintain the momentum to stay at that arc. As it declined, the stream gradually fell apart as well. Before she knew it, a trail ran down her grounded leg, and all those happy feelings evaporated quicker than the wet patch that had formed in the dirt.

She looked at her leg as it was defiled once more with her golden, smelly waste. Her first instinct was to try and move her body to somehow stop the trickling tinkle. Unfortunately, she couldn’t, not with her body propped up so precariously. A kneejerk would make her fall over, and even more would be covered, not to mention the dirt getting on her legs and butt. Stopping the pee wasn’t happening, either; forcing her muscles like that made sure she wouldn’t be able to clench them shut until it was all out.

As much as she didn’t want to, all May could do was groan in disappointment as her pee continued for a little bit longer, her leg getting wetter all the while. She could feel drops of urine soaking into her sock at the ankle, and even a little down at the heel, making her cringe.  _ I’m gonna have to change my socks again! _

Once the last spurt of urine had dribbled onto the ground, May let her raised leg down, feeling the blood circulating through it again. She lifted her stained leg up and inspected the full damage, further dismaying her.

“So much for that idea,” she bemoaned after removing her glove from her mouth. Not that it was a practical solution anyway; this pose only worked if she had something to brace herself on in the first place, and it still left her far messier than was acceptable.

Yet again, the thought that her pursuit was doomed from the start weighed her down, but it only took a glance at her other leg to convince herself otherwise. Only leg was soaked this time, and her underwear remained dry and wearable. If anything, she had gotten closer to her goal than before.

_ That’s right, _ she told herself,  _ I know I can make this work! I don’t care how many pairs of socks and underwear I go through, I will achieve a perfect standing pee! _

May struck a pose of pure determination, a fire lighting within her eyes that wouldn’t stop for anything. However, a growl from her stomach quickly proved otherwise. “Ugh, Brock’s cooking sounds really good now,” she admitted, clutching her empty belly.

A few used tissues lying on the ground to dissolve later, and May was on her way back to the campsite. Food was at the forefront of her mind, but she still gave a little thought to her experiment. They would be reaching the next town sometime tomorrow; maybe it would be for the best if she put off her attempts until then. She would probably have the chance to practice while taking a shower, where she wouldn’t need to worry about cleanup or being seen at all. It made more sense to her, at least.

But she could leave that for later. Right now, all she wanted was some good campfire grub, nice tea to wash it down, and then retire to her tent where she could recharge for another big day tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

"Nngh, why do these buildings have to be so confusing?"

May rounded the corner to yet another corridor, this one looking the same as the last few. Nothing but plain halls and closed doors everywhere, nothing resembling a ladies' room, which she so badly needed. 

How'd she even let it get this bad? May tried to remember, but the details were hazy. They got to town, drank some tea, then the next thing she knew, she was in a desperate search for a bathroom in a random building. Hand at her groin and squirm in her hips, she continued to make her way through, every second bringing her closer to the first accident she would have since childhood.

But just when that seemed unavoidable, May finally saw it: a door with a pink sign and a female stick figure, dead ahead.

"Alright, finally!" She said with a smile, opening the door and stepping in without a moment's pause. "Wait, what?"

May looked on in surprise and confusion. This wasn't a bathroom at all. Somehow, she now found herself in what looked like a contest hall with a big stage on the other side and a massive audience. Several girls stood at the edge of the stage.

Wait, May realized, they weren't just any girls. Roxanne, Winona, Flannery, Glacia, and Phoebe… these were the female gym leaders and members of Hoenn’s Elite Four.  _ What is going on here!? _

"Alright, ladies!" said Phoebe, who stood in the middle. "Time to stand and deliver!"

All as one, the girls widened their stance, thrust their hips forward, and put their hands between their legs. It was at this point May noticed the biggest shocker of all: none of the ladies had any bottoms on! She couldn’t make them out very well through all the lights and strange haze in the room, but there was no doubting they were all naked in the place where it mattered most.

Her shock only grew from there as five streams of urine flew forward from their groins, shimmering in the studio lights as it fell into the audience. The girls all wore different faces of relief, from Glacia’s soft smile to Flannery’s ear-to-ear grin. The hiss from all of their vaginas came through loud and clear, like invisible microphones were hooked up to their crotches. Cheers roared from the audience, louder than any crowd May had ever heard. She couldn’t pry her eyes away from this oddly-mesmerizing display; what bizarre show could she have possibly stumbled into?

The streams ended as quickly as they began, seemingly disappearing into thin air. Suddenly, Phoebe lifted her arm and pointed straight at May. “Now it’s your turn to take the stage!”

“Huh!?” May looked down and found that she was no longer by the door. Somehow, she now stood onstage, with everyone in the faceless crowd looking at her. Furthermore, she was wearing her pink swimsuit, with one major difference: a complete lack of undergarments.

She immediately went wide-eyed and red-faced, wanting to cover herself and run away. However, her legs stayed rooted to the spot, and her hands wouldn’t move, leaving everything below the belt on display.

“Go on,” she heard Phoebe say behind her. “Stand tall, assume the pose, and show them all the power inside!”

May’s body moved on its own, spreading her legs, moving her hips forward, and placing her hands at her entrance. She became reminded of all the urine built up within, eager to flow out onto the audience below.

_ I… I’m really gonna… _ May closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever came next. Seconds passed as the stage, the crowd, and all the noises within swirled into darkness and silence. She re-opened them expecting to see her pee flying out.

Instead, May was greeted with the canopy of her tent, and the noises of birdsong in the distance. “Wha?” She sat up, letting her sleeping bag fall and reveal her orange pajama top and pants with white stripes, and looked around in confusion.

All just a dream, a very bizarre one at that. She had to wonder if a psychic-type Pokemon had used some kind of dream move on her. Why else would she ever imagine such a scenario?

But then May’s half-lidded eyes fully opened as she felt the one part of the dream that was very real. 

“Ooh, gotta pee!” She was quickly reminded of the extra cup of tea she had before bed, and how that had led to one very embarrassing morning as a kid. It seemed there were some lessons she never fully learned, even when her bladder capacity was a bit stronger than that time. Still, she knew that it would be coming out before too long, and she needed to get behind some trees before that time arrived.

May quickly slipped out of her sleeping bag, threw on her slippers, and crawled out of her tent, pausing only to let her eyes adjust to the morning sun. Looking around, she saw Ash still fast asleep in his bag, and Brock and Max’s tent was still zipped closed, so at least she wouldn’t have to worry about them.

With hand in groin, May set off into the woods again. Not as far as before, she didn't want to hold this any longer than she needed to. That, and wandering off too far without any friends or Pokemon for protection was a bad idea, aching bladder or no.

Her urge was strong, but not strong enough to make her forget such a vivid dream as she walked. Seeing such famous, strong women expose themselves and pee in front of an entire audience… she wouldn’t be forgetting that dream for a long time, for better or worse. At least they all looked so powerful in their stance, she supposed.

_ Wait! _ It all came back to her at once; the exact way they stood as they peed, and the same pose they made her take was clear as day. Could it really be what she looking for? Sure, it came from a weird place, but if had a chance to work, then she had to give it a shot.

After ducking behind a decently-covering tree and bush, May glanced down at her pajama-clad legs and slippers. She had lucked out her last two times by wearing dark shorts, but she absolutely couldn’t take any risks this time. She kicked her slippers off, then grabbed her bottoms at the waist and pulled them off as well, setting the pants down on top of the bush. The sensations of her exposed lower body in the morning breeze and bare feet touching the grass sent a shiver down her spine, making her bladder beg even harder to be free of all that urine.  _ Just a little longer _ , she told herself.

“Alright, let’s see…” May visualized the steps from the dream, doing her best to re-enact them. Legs spread past her shoulders, and hips thrusted forward. Those were easy enough to do, but she had to wonder about the next step. She had never tried pulling on her folds like that before, never needed to. This would be a new experience on top of a new experience, and she hadn’t been awake for five minutes yet.

Her hands reached down to her warm, soft petals and gingerly pulled them upwards. Her face went red as she realized just how much pink she could now see this way, but she could tell that this would keep it from falling straight down and soaking her legs again. At least, it would as long as she remembered the golden rule to making her own gold this way:  Push .

Only a second passed between the moment she let go and the first release, but it felt like an eternity of waiting to her. A million thoughts ran through her mind, equal parts excitement and dread making her heart race. The moment was upon her; would she shoot or soak? As it left its uncomfortable home and passed millimeter by millimeter, she would see for herself.

A small spurt heralded the start, just a bit of shiny, golden liquid flowing out as much forward as down and hitting the ground with an inaudible patter. May’s whole body went rigid, but her bladder kept pushing, no time to stop it now. Next came a trickle, chaotic and broken, falling at the dirt before her. It still left cleanly enough even at this splatter, but May knew she couldn’t keep it at this rate. It would get stronger whether she wanted it to or not, and knowing the relief to come, she definitely wanted it.

Her pee built up from there, becoming steadier and stronger, landing narrower and further, until it reached its peak: a powerful stream, long and robust, flying forward and breaking up only as it began to dip towards the earth. Noises entered May’s ears, of both the small, targeted rainfall and the hiss from down below. She then detected a faint hint of her scent too, and she briefly wondered if this would end up attracting any Pokemon to her.  _ I sure hope not! _

But nevermind that, May could barely believe the sight happening before her. She was peeing… standing up… and it was working! Maybe not one hundred percent, as she could feel just a bit of it dripping off the bottom of her vagina, but anyone who caught her right now would say she was peeing as good as any boy.

Her mouth opened up in surprise at first, both from the success and the naughtiness of such an ungirly action. However, it gradually lifted into a smile as free and unashamed as the stream before her. “I… did it!” she declared to the world. “I can pee standing up!”

May laughed in triumph, feeling unstoppable in that moment. If only those girls from her dream could see her now; they’d be clapping and cheering her on, the audience below roaring with approval at her flawless technique. It was a shame this sort of display wouldn’t win her any contests, but she was certain she would win a gold medal if they ever allowed it.

She let loose another laugh, but quickly remembered how close to the camp she still was. “Eep!” She quickly shut her mouth and glanced behind, though she couldn’t see anything.  _I hope no one heard that! _ She’d almost prefer soaking her legs again than giving Max more ammo for embarrassing stories.

Best to just relish in the moment quietly, she decided. Leaning her head back, May closed her eyes and let out a long, uninterrupted sigh as she took in the pleasure of a nice morning pee. She’d never tell another soul, but emptying her bladder first thing in the morning had a certain satisfaction to it, much like how another person would enjoy a cup of coffee or their wakeup stretches. It was the icing on the cake to her hard-earned success, and she would enjoy it to the last drop.

Said drop didn’t happen for a while, but eventually, her stream declined in power, the hard splatter on the damp dirt fading into a faint piddle, and the hiss of her personal water gun disappearing. Even then, her pee took its sweet time growing weaker, to the point that it felt like minutes passed before it stopped completely, even though it really hadn’t been that long. A large puddle remained in front of her, and would stay there for a while before soaking and evaporating away.

“Hah… wow, I actually did it,” she muttered to herself, still as red-faced as ever. She wanted to stay there and bask in the slight afterglow of success, but May knew staying here like this was asking to be caught. Best to wipe up and get dressed before that could happen.

That was when May thought of something rather dismaying. “Ugh, I forgot to bring tissues,” she groaned, lowering her head. Without wiping, she was sure to leave a small wet spot on her pajamas, and she’d never hear the end of it if the boys saw her.

Luckily, a solution quickly presented itself. A slight breeze picked up, blowing against her exposed “Luvdisc”. She gasped at the sudden feeling, but quickly noticing it was not an unpleasant feeling. In fact, it was helping her dry up, making what drips she still had fall to the grass between her feet. May breathed out a relaxed breath; it’d take a little bit this way, but it gave her more time to enjoy the moment.

As she drip-dried, May thought of what else was ahead of her today. She never considered herself unconfident, but now she felt as though she could take on all of Hoenn right now. Come what may, this girl would always take the stage knowing she had the power to stand and deliver.

 

* * *

 

_ And now, for something completely different: the original English anime opening, as sung by May in mid-pee! _

_ I’m gonna pee standing up _  
_ Like no girl ever has! _  
_ I won’t squat in an itchy shrub _  
_ The boys, I will outclass! _

_ I will trickle through the air, _  
_ Spraying far and wide _  
_ With these two folds, you should beware _  
_ The power that’s inside! _

_ Potty time! _  
_ (Gotta stand up tall!) _  
_ It’s time to pee, _  
_ And standing is much more free! _

_ Potty time! _  
_ Oooooh, it feels so good _  
_ In the way that peeing should! _

_ Potty time! _  
_ (Gotta stand up tall!) _  
_ I peed a ton! _  
_ “Little Shellder’s” had her fun _  
_ Wipe and dress and now I’m done! _  
_ Pot-ty time! _

_ (Gotta stand up tall) _  
_ Gotta stand up tall _  
_ Potty time! _

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Sake, Biku, RowletForSenator, and Phoenix (lordbardak) for editing.


End file.
